


Stronger than Blood

by marvelfoodlover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Hope Van Dyne, BAMF James Rhodes, BAMF Pepper Potts, Gen, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Maria and Janet's friendship, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rhodey and Pepper and Hope are there with Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and not in a sarcastic way, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfoodlover/pseuds/marvelfoodlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many believed that a Pym and a Stark can never be in same room without disagreeing. Everyone knew about the hostility Hank Pym had for Howard Stark, and it wasn’t a secret that the the feeling is mutual.</p><p>Everybody knew it. So what comes next is quite the surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

 

Past

While it was known that Hank Pym and Howard Stark were acquaintances, few knew how good friends Janet and Maria were. Both wives of famous inventors and entrepreneurs, the two instantly connected in a party and created a friendship that the two depended on.

The two women got to know each other better through science and organizing charities to encourage women in STEM fields. They grew immensely close to each other, considering themselves as sisters rather than friends.

Howard had Peggy and Jarvis, while Maria had Janet.

Maria knew exactly what Howard and the Pyms were part of. So when Tony was born, Janet was with her when Howard wasn’t. She cried while Janet held her hand as she learned that Howard was compromised. Hank and other agents were out rescuing, while Janet stayed behind with Maria and Tony.

Tony was so beautiful, with big brown eyes that stared at Janet.

“He’s your godson,” Maria whispered to her. Janet stared at her, holding Tony in her arms and promised this little boy the happiness he deserved.

…..

Present

Rhodey was worried. He hasn’t heard anything from Tony so far since he got up from the hospital. All he knew was that Tony had gone to RAFT and then he couldn’t be tracked. It’s been hours and even Vision doesn’t know Tony is. Natasha isn’t even here either.

“Rhodey!”

He looked up from his bed to see Hope and Pepper by the door, as they rushed in to be beside him. Pepper was crying openly while Hope seemed to control herself. “We came as soon as we could,” Hope starts to say but Rhodey interrupts her.

“Did Tony contact you?”

“He did,” Hope said, as the two women sat down. “He said what happened to you and where you were. I am so sorry for what Scott did-“

“Listen Hope,” Rhodey interrupts her again, his worry and annoyance turning into one. “Did Tony tell you where he was going? Or contact you again.”

“No,” Hope replied with a confused look, not understanding where he was going. Then it hit her. Tony would have _never_ left Rhodey right now, unless something big had happened.

“I know he went to the RAFT and then nothing,” Rhodey tells, panicking. Pepper holds his hand, whispering comfort words but the damage is already done. Nurses come in and shoo the women out of the room and stabilize Rhodey. Pepper wordlessly hugs the younger woman in the hallway, both too worried about what is going on and where the hell is Tony.

“Miss Potts?”

They turn to see Vision, standing awkward in the hallway. “I know where Mr. Stark is.”

…..

Past

Tony was six when he first met Hope. She was a baby and Mama had told him to be careful around her. Aunt Janet was in the bed, looking tired but happy as Mama was holding the baby in her arms.

“Mama can I hold her?” Tony asks. Mama looks at Aunt Janet who nods with a smile. Mama carefully explains how to hold a baby, and hovers behind him as he holds the little girl named Hope.

“Hello Hope,” Tony whispers. “I am Tony, your god brother.”

He doesn’t noticed the soft smiles Janet and Maria share.

…..

Present

“I am going with you.”

Pepper sighs as Hope and Vision continue to argue. Hope wants to go to Siberia while Vision retaliates with Hope hadn't signed the accords, thus not able to come with him.

 _But why would Tony go to Siberia?_ Pepper thought.

“For God’s sake,” Pepper interrupted their argument. “Both of you go. Tony might need all the help right now. Hope, did you bring the suit?”

Hope nods and turns to Vision. “Like it or not I am going with you.”

The android didn’t comment but nods anyway. Right now they didn’t have time to fight when Mr. Stark could be in danger.

Pepper swiftly turns to Hope and kisses her goodbye. “Be safe and get him back,” Pepper whispered.

Hope nodds in determination and followed Vision.

…..

Past

“Tony!”

Tony just turned in time to catch Hope as they both crashed to the ground, the girl laughing her ass off. He holds on to her, the strawberry smell easing his tired heart. “Did you miss me?” Hope asks, her brown eyes filled with innocence. He pulls her up but the girl doesn’t let him go. The five-year-old hangs onto him and Tony missed her too much.

He looks over to see his mother and Aunt Janet talking to themselves, his mama’s worried face as Aunt Janet tried to comfort her. He knows why his mother is worried and sad.

He is going to boarding school. He doesn’t want to, and his mama doesn’t want him to go, but his father is adamant.

“Are you okay Tony?”

He turns to the small girl and kisses her forehead. He can do this. He _has_ to do this.

“Of course I am, now that my _formichina_ is with me.”

…..

Present

They land the quinjet away from the location. Hope gives the android a nod as she minimizes herself. She flies ahead, knowing that Vision will be at her side the moment trouble will start. The location was in the middle of nowhere, but why would Tony go there. 'it doesn’t matter for now,' Hope thinks to herself as she carefully enters the abandoned building. She swiftly goes through the building until she comes across where several bunkers with five people died in them.

_Oh god._

She spots the blood on the floor and follows the trail and the sight she sees is something she knows she will never forget.

Tony was lying on the ground in his suit, the helmet gone and Captain America’s shield laying beside him. She returns to her normal size as she rushes to the man, taking in the blood pouring out from the head. “Tony?” She calls out, her hand touching his face in hopes of him just opening his eyes. She looks down at the suit, trying her best to dismantle when she sees the arc reactor completely destroyed. She ignored it just like she ignored the tears that were clearly coming out of her eyes. She didn’t want to think about the tear on the suit curved at the edges and how there was only one object near that could do that.

“Vision, get the quinjet here quick! Tony is not opening his eyes!”

She knows she is panicking and that wouldn’t be useful at all in the situation but Tony isn’t opening his eyes.

…..

Past

Tony was thirteen when Aunt Janet died. Her mother was crying when she picked him up from the boarding school, and they both weeped as Jarvis took them back to the mansion. The next day was the funeral.

Tony didn’t care about what people were saying as he dodged strangers to find Hope. He finds her in her room, sitting on the floor and clutching onto a toy that he knows Aunt Janet give her. She looked lost as the tears dripped from her face. He quietly sat by her side, careful to not startle her.

“Dad said that it was an accident,” the seven year old turned to him, her brown eyes that were once filled happiness now had pain in them. “But I didn’t see her. He is lying and he isn’t telling me the truth.”

Tony knows that. He knows that it wasn’t an accident but he can’t do anything now. He brings her close, wrapping his arms around her body as she clung to him, burying her head in his chest. She cried and wailed for her mother as Tony holds her, silently crying for his godmother.

He will mourn later, but for now he needs to be there for Hope.

…..

Present

She listens to the doctor as Pepper tightly holds onto her hand. The sight of Tony hooked up to so many machines to just keep him alive makes Hope want to throw up.

Several fractures and concussions, his fake sternum had to be replaced and he suffered a minor stroke. The doctor kept saying if they still don’t know how much brain damage has been caused, and they don’t think he can survive this.

_That means-_

No she wasn’t going to think that. Tony is alive.

Pepper hugs the other woman tightly, whispering comforting words because she saved him and Tony wasn’t going to die.

Hope can’t let Tony die, she just can’t.

…..

Past

Hank had sent Hope to boarding school and told her not to meet with Tony ever again. This only just made her more mad at him.

Of course she went against him. She sent letters to Tony, detailing every single thing in her life and he would do so vice versa. They keep in contact as Hank and Howard become more distant.

When Hope is nine, she gets her special gift from Tony. She had woken up because of the stones hitting her window, and she opened to see Tony standing there like a buffoon. Of course she escaped with him and had the best birthday since her mother died.

“My mom wanted you to have this,” Tony whispers as they reached the end of the day. He took out a box and she opened it to see a necklace. “It was your mom’s,” he tells her solemnly. She hugs him with tears in her eyes and made him promise to thank his mother for her. He nods with sad eyes and kisses her forehead like he always used.

“Keep sending me letters.”

“Don’t forget to eat.” She knew how Tony would forget everything if he got too into his inventions.

Her father sent her a card. She kept it, but didn’t reply back.

…..

Present

Hope sits beside him, holding his hand. He hasn’t woken up yet and it has been two days. Pepper was behind her, catching sleep for few minutes and then going back to being the CEO of Stark Industries. The news of the rest of the Avengers escaping the RAFT has hit the news, and many media and Ross are blaming it on Tony. Pepper is speaking out that there is no way that Tony could have helped them considering the fact that he is in the hospital right now. Rhodey couldn’t meet with Tony because of his own injuries and Vision was standing guard for him.

Hope knows she will have get to work. Her father had called, letting her know that Scott had contacted him and he was going to help him. She cut the call when he demanded her to come back.

She might have rekindled her relationship with her father, but hell will freeze before she leaves Tony now.

…..

Past

Aunt Maria was dead.

Hope screamed at her father to take her to the funeral. She did not care about his ego as long she was with Tony right now. Her father didn't approve of it, she knew that his ego would be bigger than anything, but she knew how desperate he was to hear his daughter talk to him. So if she has to take advantage of that to be with Tony right now when he needed her then she would gladly do it.

She immediately dodged the strangers at the funeral who kept on talk about Howard and nothing about Aunt Maria. She quickly walked towards Rhodey, who she was introduced last year by Tony. She knew Tony liked him even if the man didn't understand that.

"Do you know where Tony is?" Hope asks the older boy, more like demanding really but she doesn't care.

"I have been trying to find him too, but this mansion is way too big," Rhodey replied back, worried for his best friend.

Then it hits her. Of course he will be there.

"I think I know where he is," Hope tells him. She pushes past people with Rhodey following her as they both go up the stairs to Aunt Maria's room. It was the same room that she used to visit with her mother and Aunt Maria would play the piano for Hope and Tony. The room even smells like Aunt Maria, Hope realizes with tears in her eyes.

Tony is in the corner, everything except the grand piano broken or thrown across the room. There is a lost look on his face that reminds Hope of herself, when she had lost her own mother.

"Tony?" Hope softly spoke out, not wanting to startle him. The said boy snapped and saw her, Rhodey standing beside the door. She took a step closer, lowering her body to the ground. She reaches out, bringing him close to his body just as the tears finally came.

Tony was there for her when she needed someone, so she was going to be there for Tony, no matter what.

.....

Present.

A week since Siberia. A week and Tony still didn’t wake up.

Hope and Pepper had to leave Tony's bedside few times to deal with the media about the international mess that was the Avengers. Rhodey, finally able to get out of his room, immediately moved to Tony, and anyone who even tried to get the colonel back to his bed would be leveled with a glare that had made terrorists shiver in fear. Rhodey never let Tony's side, an irrational fear that Tony would just disappear from his eyes logged in his heart.

Hope could understand that.

Pepper had to release medical conditions of Tony when the media and the people started a witch hunt to bring Iron Man to justify and explain what is going on.

Hope squashed down any nasty rumors circulating around Tony with her own press conference, making sure that everyone knew that they were not their fathers.

"First of all, thank you for coming on such a short notice," Hope tells to the large group of reporters. "Second of all, I would like to reiterate that what I am going to say reflects my own beliefs and the company's opinions. When Scott Lang joined forces with Captain America and used the Ant-Man suit, we did not know of his actions. We do not support his actions to use the technology that my father, Hank Pym, created to damage most of the Leipzig Airport. I would like to offer my sincerest apologies to the German government who were hurt by this incident, and the company would be bearing all of the property damage done by the Ant-Man suit.

"I would also like to announce the collaboration between Pym and Stark Industries in regards of the Sokovian Accords. I have signed the accords as I do posses a similar suit like the Ant-Man, and I do believe in the accountability. However, there needs to be amendments for the accords needed to protect the people and the enhanced, and not just one over the other.

"I know that there has been many rumors regarding about the collaboration, considering the fact that our fathers did have a bad history. However, Tony has been an important person in my life, a brother to me when I was all alone. We could have been open about our relationship, but due to safety reasons we chose to keep our friendship hidden. We are not our fathers, and we will not let their mistakes effect our future."

("You know your Dad is going to kill you for this."

"And I cared before?")

.....

Past

The night before her graduation, Tony and Rhodey helped her escape and took her to New York City. She could understand why Tony loved this city. The constant buzz from the people and the never sleeping city was just like Tony, unable to sit still for even a minute.

She wasn't blind whenever Tony's eyes would look at Rhodey for more than a minute. It was very awkward and she had to keep in her laughter to see Tony flustered around the older man. It was nice to see the genius smile more openly since Aunt Maria died.

“When are you going to tell him?” Hope asked Tony when Rhodey had to leave earlier. Tony had let Hope drive, which was something he was regretting now.

“Tell him what?”

“That you like him.”

Hope laughed loudly at his squeak and the weak “shut up” didn’t help.

It was so nice to have Tony back.

…..

Present

A week and two days later, Tony finally opened his eyes.

“Hey.”

Rhodey jumps in his seat. Hope whips her head so fast that it could have snapped. They stay still, as if not believing that he is awake, then they suddenly are on top of him. His body is so numb because of the drugs, he knows that, but he welcomes the familiar scents and tries not to think about the cold weather.

…..

Past

"I kissed a girl.”

“And?”

"And I liked it."

She can feel Tony tense up, but keeps her eyes on the television. The movie keeps going on as Tony tried to processed it. “Did you tell your dad?” He asks her, keeping his eyes on the movie.

“No. Didn’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you.”

Hope doesn’t say anything, but she feels his smile when he kisses her forehead. It feels good to just tell someone.

(“I can’t believe you came out using a _pop song_!” Tony to Hope a few hours after.)

…..

Present

It takes time, but Tony heals. Hope, Pepper and Rhodey are with him at each step. They all agree to take him to the Stark Tower rather than the compound. Tony obviously didn’t agree, stating that he needs to deal with Ross and the accords.

But they took care Ross.

FRIDAY had assembled a file of all illegal experiments and missions that Ross was involved it, and 'someone' had accidentally leaked it.

Now Ross was awaiting his own trail, with the Stark and Pym Industries watching like a hawk to make sure that justice is held.

The accords were another matter that they could deal with together. Tony didn’t need to do everything by himself.

Tony gave up when he knew he couldn’t win against the worried looks on Rhodey’s and Hope’s face.

…..

Past

Tony took her out for her 21st birthday to his favorite bar. It was the next day she met the infamous Pepper Potts. Tony had told Hope everything, especially about the fact that Pepper had threatened bodyguards with pepper spray to see Tony about his mistake. It was enough for Tony to promote her from an intern to his PA.

“So you are the infamous Pepper Potts,” Hope said, seeing the woman with red hair as she walked into the kitchen in Tony’s Malibu mansion. She had thought to make some breakfast, knowing that Tony would work even with his hangover.

Thank God she didn’t drink that much.

Pepper blinks at her, probably wondering if she was going to be one of those girls that slept with Tony that the media so loves to talk about. Clearly Tony didn’t tell her about Rhodey.

“Its Virginia, actually,” She tells her, probably wondering how she even knows about.

“I like Pepper better,” Hope tells with a smile. The smile gets bigger when Pepper blushes, her freckles and pale skin making the blush more prominent. 'Its cute,’ Hope thinks to herself.

They turn when Tony walks in, and the man takes in the blushing Pepper and the glint in Hope’s eyes and promptly walks out.

…..

Present

It took two months for Hope to move her headquarters to east coast. It was relatively easy considering the partnership between the Pym and Stark Industries. The media and the public were more than surprised that a Pym and a Stark could even see each other.

Her father had called as soon as the press conference ended, demanding that she will not help a Stark-

"No father," Hope sneers. "You will not tell me to do something that I don't want to do. And I don't need to listen to you. The board agreed with my decision and you have no power on this. It is about time that the children stop hurting from the consequences of their parents' choice."

…..

Past

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Tony, my decision on ousting Hank as the CEO is not personal.”

“Don’t lie to me Hope.”

“What?”

“Okay listen _formichina_ , I won’t judge you for what you are doing because if Howard is alive I think I would have done the same. But I also know that now I would do anything I can do make everything right. You have that chance Hope, don’t ruin it.”

…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> formichina means "little ant" in Italian
> 
> i literally google searched this so i am not sure if this is right or not. Any italian speakers, let me know if it right!


	2. Part 2

Present

The Stark Tower had been remodeled long after Sokovia, but Tony had renovated only the top ten floors as flats and labs and the rest to be office space. So it isn't a surprise that Hope is practically living in the apartment with Pepper that Tony had designed for them, considering the amount of visits she has now that she is much closer to Tony and Pepper.

"You are supposed to be resting," Hope chided him as she entered the lab, the only person beside Rhodey and Pepper to have access codes. 

"And I already told you that I feel fine," Tony retorts, and it would have been convincing if it weren't for the bruises all over his face and the slight wince he gave out when he turned. “What are you doing here?”

“Checking on you,” Hope replies as she places herself on the bench. Tony gives her deadpanned look, and gives her a “I’m fine!” that made her roll her eyes.

“Let’s go and have lunch,” Hope asks, knowing that he probably didn’t eaten for a long time. Rhodey isn’t here either because of his physical therapy, and she knows that unless someone is literally forcing him to eat something that is _not_ a snack, Tony will probably not have a proper meal.

“I need to work on the prosthetics right now _formichina_ ,” Tony replied, tinkering with the metal.

“C’mon Tony,” Hope pouted. “It’s been so long since we hang out and talk.”

Tony turns to look at her, and her brown eyes are pleading him and he knew that he couldn’t say no to her.

Damn, that pouty brown eyes thing still worked even after all these years.

…..

Past

Tony was kidnapped in Afghanistan.

"What?" was all Hope could say when Pepper first told her, tears rolling down her face. Her pale skin contrasted against her bloodshot eyes, and her lips kept quivering.

Hope took a step back, away from her because there is no way that Tony is gone.

She wasn't going to lose someone who has been by her side since she was born.

She believes in that, even as going as so far to shouting at Pepper when she kept crying over that the fact that Tony is _dead_ , which he wasn't. Hope refused to believe it, just like Rhodey. She set up the fund anonymously to keep the search going because the military were giving up. But not her and Rhodey. She was getting sick of the media and everyone who kept saying that Tony was dead when clearly he wasn't.

Even Pepper, after few weeks, acted as if Tony was _dead_.

But Rhodey believed in her.

After three months, Rhodey calls her to let her know that he found Tony.

Injured and tortured, but _alive_.

She was there when he came back to his Malibu Mansion. She ran to him, wrapping her arms around and holding tightly. She ignored how tightly Tony was holding onto to her, or how there was a light _emitting_ out of his chest.

She didn't care because she got Tony back.

......

Present

Hope and Tony were watching a movie because she kept on grumbling the fact that Tony wasn’t spending time with her. Tony knows that isn’t the real reason, but plays along.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Tony asks, keeping his eyes on the movie and arms around her shoulder. It is always like this that they really communicate, about their parents and problems, when they are watching a movie in Tony’s living room. It is their safe space, something Hope had latched onto since she was young enough to talk. It was the time where they could talk about anything, and the only time when Rhodey and Pepper didn’t join unless they were specifically asked to.

He can feel Hope tense, but doesn’t turn to face him. “I want to spend some time with you.”

“And I am not complaining,” Tony adds, in case he offends the woman. “But I know when something is wrong _formichina_ , so spill.”

She stays quiet for few minutes, then leans her head on his shoulder. “I saw you in Siberia, Tony. You looked like you died and I can’t get that image out of my head,” she whispers, her eyes tearing up. She felt him freeze for a second before bringing her closer. The image of Tony in a pool of his own blood danced in her mind, and she can’t make it go away.

“I am sorry,” Tony replies, his lips pressing on her forehead. She takes comfort in his warmth, and the fact that he is with her now.

"Please don't ever make me go through that again," Hope said, turning up to look at at his guilty expression.

"You know I can't do that."

The thing is she did. He was Iron Man, and there was a high chance he could die in his suit and she would be too late to catch him.

Just because she knew it doesn't mean she liked it.

They don't pay attention to the movie anymore, just relishing in the moment, knowing that they were safe for now.

Hope wasn't going to lose Tony now.

....

Past

It was two weeks since Tony came back from Afghanistan, and since then he has holed himself up in his workshop. Pepper was worried that Tony wasn’t taking care of himself, and she called Hope because she was the only one who Tony wouldn’t say no. She was in the Malibu mansion, walking to the kitchen to make a sandwich for Tony and try to get him out of his workshop.

Before JARVIS could warn her, she walked right into a very naked Rhodey and a very naked Tony on his knees. She screamed and turned back, practically ran out as Tony and Rhodey started to dress up and laughing their asses off.

So Tony confessed and things escalated _quickly_. God she needed bleach to clean her eyes.

….

Present

King T’Challa requested to meet with Tony about the accords. He invited the Wakadian to the Stark Tower to initiate the talks, and in two days the King arrived with his Dora Milaje. Tony had expected to be alone in the conference with the T'Challa, but when they came to the room, Rhodey and Hope already sitting with Vision behind him.

Tony doesn't let his confusion show on his face, and casually sitting beside Rhodey. The other man quickly took his hand, bringing Tony closer to him.

"Colonel," T'Challa nods and sits in front of them. One of the Dora Milaje is standing in front of the door while the other is beside the King. Both women stood tense, ready to strike if a threat occurs.

"I did not have the fortune to meet you before Ms. Van Dyne," T'Challa said to Hope. She smiled politely in return.

"Your highness," she said. "Since we are talking about the accords, it would be appropriate for the people who actually signed it to be present in this meeting," she finished with a sweet smile, but Tony could see how evil that is.

If T'Challa was surprised by the fact that Hope had signed the accords, he didn't give away anything. Instead they discussed in depth of the amendments they could have in the accords.

Ever since Ross has been found guilty for several charges and has been dishonorable discharged by the U.S. Army, Tony and his team were able to find others who had direct links to Ross in the U.N. The U.N., not wanting another incident, removed anyone who were involved with Ross in the panel for the Accords. It gave enough chances for Tony to push through the amends, and the U.N. were more than willing to accept them in order to keep the bad press away.

After long discussion, Tony is satisfied with the work. He is about to finish the talks when T’Challa brings up the rest of Avengers.

“What about them?” Hope asked, her voice defensive.

“I wanted to know the plan that the U.N. and your team has regarding the ex-Avengers,” T’Challa calmly responds.

“Nothing,” Tony replies. “U.N. did declare them as international fugitives, and FBIs in many countries are officially looking for them as far as I know. But I am not doing anything for now.”

“I had thought that you would try to find them,” T’Challa said.

“They went against the law, and branded themselves as criminals. They did this on their own will, Your Highness, and honestly I do not have the energy to go after them right now. Beside, honeybear over here would kill me if I wear the suit now," Tony said, giving a exasperated but fond smile to Rhodey.

"I am sure they are safe where ever they are right now," Hope said lightly. It didn't matter because T'Challa and his warriors became tense, sensing the threatening stance from Hope.

"What we are trying to say," Rhodey said, giving a stern glare to Hope, "is that we are not going to find or help Rogers and his team. The U.N. is more than capable and has the resources to find them, and unless we are given a direct order the Avengers are not going to fight them again."

"Logically we do not have the manpower to apprehend Captain Rogers and others," Vision said, surprising others in the room. "Mr. Stark has physical injuries that could be life threatening if he wears the suit again. Colonel Rhodes is not fit enough yet to fight while Ms. Van Dyne is too inexperienced to fight. It would be too dangerous if I alone went to arrest our former teammates as I do not know the full potentials of my own powers. The only people strong enough to fight against the renegades would be you and your Dora Milaje, Your Majesty."

"Thank you Vision," Tony gives the android a smile, glad that Vision is coming out of his shell. The android gives him a small smile in return.

T'Challa inwardly sighs, knowing that they knew where Rogers and his teams are. "I had thought that you wouldn't let your vengeance guide you, Mr. Stark," he said, studying the man enough to know that he put the world's interest first before himself.

"It isn't about vengeance You Highness," Tony shot back with an agonizing smile. "If they can betray me even after so long of working together, how can I trust them enough to help them?"

.....

Past

"Palladium poisoning?"

Tony turned to see Hope fuming as she walked up to him. He cursed himself for letting her have the codes for his workshop because she was terrifying right now.

"Okay so to be fair-"

"Is that why you were so cold to me?" Hope cuts him, her eyes tearing up. "Is that why you were distancing yourself from me? But did you know that if you really died, how much it would hurt me to realize that the last thing I will remember is our fight whenever I think about you? If you died then I would have regretted every day of my life realizing that I would have never resolved our fight. You don't get to do that to me, Tony, you just don't."

Tony hugs her, whispering apologizes of what he had done and Hope sniffles as she pressed her head on his chest.

She is so mad at him, but at the same time as grateful that he is alive.

.....

Present

"I am going to ask Tony to marry me."

Hope whips her head to Rhodey, who looked surprisingly nervous. "What?" was all she could get out of her mouth.

“I am going to propose to Tony. He considers you as his family, you know, so-“

“You’re asking for my blessings?” Hope couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, yeah.” It was rare to see this man being so shy.

“Honey, in my opinion, this is way too late for your guys."

 

.....

Past

"Hello?"

“ _Formichina_?"

"Tony? What's going on?"

"Rhodey wasn't picking up so I decided to call you. I love you okay? I am so happy to have you as my sister and I love you so much. Tell Rhodey that I love him okay? And also Pep-"

"Tony? TONY?"

Later Hope watches a footage of Tony taking a nuke into a wormhole and many seconds later Tony is falling and Hulk catches him. She goes to Tony as soon as possible and slaps him before hugging him.

He was going to give her a heart attack one day.

....

Present

The wedding was small but sweet. Rhodey's big family is there, happy and laughing as the wedding proceeded. Hope is walking down the aisle with Tony as Rhodey is standing in the altar. She holds Pepper's hand as Tony kisses his husband and everyone cheers.

She and Tony dances after he dances with Rhodey. "Our mothers would be so proud," Hope tells him, both of their eyes glistening with tears.

They both had the courage to be who they truly are, and now have found their happiness.

Their mothers would definitely be proud.

.....

Past

“Pep?”

“Hope? You heard the news.”

“Of course I did. How are you? Are you hurt?"

“I am fine. Tony made sure I got out first before the mansion collapsed.”

“Is he-“

“No. He called, letting me know that he got out safely, but he said he couldn’t come back for now so I should lay low.”

“I am coming back right now.”

“Why don’t you come back after you finish your work? You worked so hard on the Japanese investments, you should finish that.”

“But-“

“No buts. Come back when you are done.”

“Okay fine. I’ll be there ASAP. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

…..

Present

Hope talked to Pepper about marriage. She can't help but think about it, not after Tony and Rhodey’s wedding.

“I am okay with where we are right now,” Pepper tells her when they are cuddling late at night.

“So no marriage in future either?”

“I am not saying that,” Pepper replies, and turns to look at her. Her blue eyes are soft, and a small smile graced her face. “Maybe in the future, but I am happy with just this, Hope.”

Hope kisses her in return. She is too.

…..

Past

“So you are okay with this random stranger getting your father’s suit?” Tony asks to Hope as she sunk on his couch.

“Obviously not,” Hope huffs out, clearly annoyed. “I can’t believe that that man is going to trust this stranger to use the suit rather than letting his daughter use it. I am so much better at using the equipment, and a better fighter. I know what is exactly going on with Darren but my father is trusting this criminal over this!”

“Well maybe its more than that?” Tony gets a deadpanned glare from Hope. “Yes I am giving your father a benefit of doubt. Have you talked to him about this?”

“Yes I did and he is being stubborn about it. But I have to step down a bit because Darren is becoming a major problem right now.”

“Do you want my help?” Tony asks her, and Hope knows that he will drop everything for her.

“No I’ll handle it. Considering what’s happening with the U.N. and Sokovia, you must be really busy,” Hope said, noticing the hollow look on him as soon as she mentioned Sokovia. She hugs him, bringing him closer as she runs her fingers through his hair. “I am sorry. About JARVIS,” She tells him and she holds him.

She knows how much JARVIS meant to Tony, so she holds him for now and forget about the world that always needs to be saved.

…..

Present

Peter Parker was interesting to say the least.

Rhodey smiled softly as he watched Tony and Peter interact, and somewhere in his heart he knows that Tony needs this. He needs to see that he _is_ a hero, and that he could be to Peter what Yinsen is to him: a mentor.

Tony turns around and gives Rhodey a confused look. Rhodey just softly smiles and shakes his head as Tony and Peter get into their world of brilliance once again.

…..

Past

“There is a possibility that your mother might still be alive, _formichina_.”

Hope looks at Tony, her brown eyes filled with unshed tears. “I can’t believe in that because the possibility that my mother is not alive is high as well. Scott did survive after shrinking down to quantum realm but we don’t know the suit’s condition. I just can’t get my hopes too up, Tony.”

"I understand." He really did. 

….

Present

Hope hadn’t realized just how angry she was at Rogers until she saw him.

Peter, being the brave idiot that he was, decided to face the Doctor Octopus by himself without calling for backup. Tony, being the overprotective idiot that he was, went alone rather than call her, Rhodey and Vision. They got there just in time to beat Octopus's ass, and just when things were finishing, Captain Rogers and his team show up.

Just seeing the man made her realize just how mad she was hurting Tony, and nobody expected her to straight up punch him. Rogers staggered back, and the rest of his team were ready to attack when Tony stood in front of her. A quinjet hovered above, training every single weapon on the renegades. “You all are fucking idiots,” Tony spits out and sees the army closing in on them. "There are civilians here," Tony continues and everyone can see the irate eyes now that the helmut was retracted. "Don't resist right now Rogers because innocent bystanders _will_ get hurt if you do." 

Later, when they are confined to the Compound, Hope meets them without letting anyone know. She gives them a look that has Scott cower in fear because he knows exactly how dangerous she can be.

“I don’t care,” She tells to Rogers, who looks shocked, “if you are Captain fucking America or if the U.N. pardons you all. Hurt Tony once again, and I will make sure that you will have a slow and painful death.”

She turns to the rest of them. “Don’t expect to forgiven even after everything,” she spits out and leaves after giving a disappointed look to Scott.

“Are you threatening us?” Wanda speaks out. Hope stops and turns to give her predatory smile. She doesn’t say anything and she leaves, and somehow the rest relax.

“You don’t want to piss Hope more,” Scott tells them. “I know her better than you guys, and she is way powerful than you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will reread if there are any grammar mistakes later. And this is it! I don't think I can continue this story anymore because this feels the perfect ending to me and also classes are about to start so yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I appreciate the comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> So there might be a lot of grammar mistakes but i'll check them later when I post the other half. Please enjoy!


End file.
